Blasted Mistletoes
by SilverCat64
Summary: Founder story. Salazar Slytherin finds himself in a predicament and is need of Rowena's as assistance.


My friend told me the best way to overcome writer's block is to write, so here I am writing this one-shot with the hope of being able to update the stories I haven't updated in a while.

Salazar Slytherin embodied and strived for every trait any true Slytherin would have, resourcefulness, cunning, and ambition.

He had numerous plans for Hogwarts, but none of them mattered more than keeping the blood status of the students pure.

Salazar smoothed back a wayward strand of ebony hair, which had escaped the velvet ribbon securing the silken mass, as he ducked o avoid a flying Santa sleigh. He hated the holidays all the cheer and love, pitiful. All the blasted decorations and blasted mistletoe, Helga's doing he was sure of it. He had the great displeasure of seeing many of his students trapped under mistletoes, lips locked with filthy mudbloods.

If they looked up from their foolishness, they would see the value in his words. In his hands, the school had the potential to secure a stronger future for the generations of pure witches and wizards. If they-

"In Merlin's name-" Salazar tried to pass the threshold from the hall leading away from the library to the dungeons, but something was preventing his movements. Looking up, he growled when he saw a blasted mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. From the looks of it, the mistletoe mocking him from above was far more potent than the others. Only a kiss would allow him the freedom he desired, and once he was free, he would hunt the little Hufflepuff down.

The sound of heeled boots approaching gave him a glimmer of hope. He hoped it was Helga; he plastered a false smile on his face. It would be easy to convince her to set him free. Once free, he would have his revenge.

Salazar false smile faltered when he caught sight of Rowena Ravenclaw approaching, a book in her face like always. Although the book obscured her face, he knew of the beauty hidden from his sight. He knew of her full rose lips, flawless skin, and gray eyes as impenetrable as the vaults of Gringotts. He lowered his eyes from the astronomy book obscuring her features and took in the rest of her appearance as she approached. Her long dark tresses were tied back with a blue ribbon that matched the vibrant blue robes cinched at her waist.

A real smile replaced the previous false one. She'd be difficult to convince, but he enjoyed a challenge. Salazar adjusted his mask of indifference and pulled out a book from his robes to avoid suspicion as Rowena Ravenclaw neared him.

Flipping to a random page, he waited till she was close enough to catch her attention. Just as Rowena was about to pass him, he cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Rowena stopped midstep and looked up from her book. "Evenin Salazar."

The pronounced Scottish lilt in her voice was, to his immense surprise, pleasing to him. Her wit and discussion never failed to amuse him. He would never say it aloud even thinking it gave him a headache, but he enjoyed the time he spent in her company.

"Good evening Rowena. I was looking for you." He gestured at the book in his hand. "I can't seem to translate this sentence." Instead of stepping next to him as he had hoped she snapped her book shut and tilted her head inquisitively. "Ah fin' it odd ye ur havin' trooble wi' anything, lit aloyn translatin' potion ingredients written in latin."

Salazar snapped the book shut and shoved it back beneath his coat. There was no sense in continuing the ruse with the impish smile on her lips. "I may not need your help translating, but I do require your assistance escaping this infernal entrapment."

Rowena chuckled. The throaty sound echoed in the empty hall. "Ah don't think so. Mebbe someain willing tae help ye will happen across ye before dinner time."

Were he a lesser man he would've outwardly shown panic when she turned to leave. Instead, he brushed the imaginary dust from his shoulder. "Yes I'm sure Eldra Grey would be more than glad to release me from this trap, but I'm sure the parents of the said child would not want their promised daughter kissing her professor."

Rowena stopped in her tracks and turned to face him a scowl etched upon her face. Knowing it wasn't necessary to say anything else but beyond thrilled with the prospect of further ruffling her feathers, he continued. "The last thing we want to do is tarnish the schools still new reputation. Don't you agree?"

Mumbling something in Celtic too low for him to decipher, he watched with barely contained triumph as she stalked towards him. For some inexplicable reason, his heart thumped ever so rapidly against his chest when her lips brushed against his own. It was a simple brush, but the fleeting moment when her lips touched his he swore he tasted a hint of chocolate. Rowena stepped away from him, but when she attempted to leave the mistletoe kept her in place.

"It would seem this mistletoe requires a more passionate kiss. Had I known this before I would've waited for someone with more experience in this area."

He loved ruffling her feathers, it was a rare feat, but when he managed to get under her skin, he rather enjoyed the results. He expected to receive a scathing comment from her sharp tongue what she did instead shook him to his very core.

Long pale fingers dropped the astronomy book to the ground, before resolutely reaching for him. One hand pulled him forward by his lapel and the other tangled in his hair. Before he could even manage a gasp, she sealed his mouth with her own in a demanding ungentle kiss. Pure fire poured from her mouth to his. Using his gasp of surprise she slipped her tongue into his mouth and gave him a thorough examination.

It took her sharp nails digging into his head to spur him into action. Pulling her against him, he returned her kiss with equal passion. It lasted a brief moment before she pulled away from him. He bit back a breathless groan; already he missed the feel of her lips and body pressed against his own.

Seemingly unaffected by their kiss, she picked her book up from the floor and moved to see if the spell had broken. Salazar smoothed his flustered features back into one of calm indifference when she turned to face him, triumph gleaming like silver in her eyes.

He sneered at the smirking Ravenclaw, unwilling to give her ground over him. "It seems you are not as naive as I considered you to be. Helga must be slipping if someone with your limited skill was able to break her enchantment, perhaps you would benefit from further study with me." Salazar expected her reaction to either be a firm lashing of her tongue or a rare furious blush, as always she managed to surprise him.

Rowena neared him until only a small amount of air remained as a barrier between them. Tucking her book beneath her arm, she lifted her now free hands and smoothed the lapels of his robes, brushing non-existent wrinkles from his chest.

"Logic an' fact rule mah life, of that there is wee doubt, but mah determined perusal of scrolls an' books does not mean mah knowledge of humanities instincts is as limited as ye have lead yerself tae believe."

Long fingers smoothed the fabric covering his broad shoulders, as she continued to speak. "Ah am not one to ignore da call of mah curious nature. When Ah fin' a subject of interest Ah approach it with the same meticulous tenacity Ah would any subject."

Salazar repressed a shiver when her warm breath teased his ear. "Ah have brought men and women alike to the heights of passion. Ah have watched them unravel and squirm with need and release. Ah have taken all the knowledge man and woman have to offer. Ah doubt any knowledge gleaned from one encounter with you would provide any significant difference."

Salzar watched her until she turned the corner. He murmured to himself as he turned toward the dungeons once more. "Never let it be said one never gained useful knowledge from a Ravenclaw."

For once he allowed his plans for vengeance against a certain Hufflepuff to vanish from his mind. Savoring the lingering taste of chocolate on his lips, he began to plot ways to tempt the Ravenclaw.

I attempted to follow the character description on Harry Potter Wiki, but it's hard to write Rowena with a pronounced Scottish accent.


End file.
